Viggo
'Viggo La Rochejaquelein Gedonelune'Wizardess Heart+ Character Poll, 2019 is a student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy from the Night Class. Story Viggo debuted in Caesar's route. He was first seen detention chambers and was said to be there often. In Zeus' Event Story "Bubbly Candy Randy", Viggo chased after Zeus in the Northern Valley Forest where Liz is talking to the cute animals living there. Randy, however, who was taking a nap, summoned a giant macaroon squishing both Zeus and Viggo since they were causing a havoc in a peaceful forest, then summoned his familiar, giant Taffy, to swallow the giant macaroon along with Zeus and Viggo underneath it, to which Hiro finds it entertaining. Lucious' Route, Viggo was taking a nap in the library when Liz went there to find information about Princess Claudia. He woke up afterwards and tells Liz that Claudia spent her final days in a mansion in Queensblade Kingdom. Grateful for his cooperation, Liz thanked him and left the library, making Viggo think Liz is a weird girl. He also appears in Hugo's route and the MC explains that Viggo is known to be the greatest troublemaker in the Night Class, being sent to the Ministry's juvenile reformatory. However, he seems to be very popular with the girls in the school as a bunch of fans surrounded him. Though he voiced out his discomfort of being surrounded by these girls, it only increased his popularity among them. He also has an appearance in the "Day and Night. Students Fight" Spin-Off, where Liz (MC), spots him in a hallway whilst she was doing a poll on which subjects the Night Class students had trouble with. She tries to pass him, but he grabs her arm and pulls her close to him. He questions her about why she was avoiding, but Liz evades the question and she asks him in return why she hadn't seen him in a long time. He replies that he had been suspended again. Liz kept wondering and found it a mystery that he kept being suspended but never expelled. Then she asked him if there was any subject that he felt he had problems with, which he replies none. Liz kept pushing telling him that any subject would do, even the only-theory ones. He still replied that there was no subject he was bad at, and that he was even amazed that some people find any subject difficult at all since they were all easy. She wondered if maybe Viggo was a genius, which was similar to Luca, who's considered a genius despite of not attending classes. Liz asked him if he wouldn't help the Night Class in the upcoming competition, but Viggo refused roundly and left Liz to continue her investigation. Magical Abilities Viggo has a pipe that can create a fist of mist. Trivia *His magical ability bear semblance to Magi's Aladdin's flute with Ugo. *Viggo's last name was revealed in the Wizardess Heart+ Character Poll Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards